


That First Step Is A Dozy

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion and Swerve's first time together... and Orion whats to make it memorable and treat his minibot right</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Step Is A Dozy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… I wrote this before reading dark Cybertron… and everyone tough Orion was going to stay on the Lost Light
> 
> So… yeah… take it as it is…
> 
> Gokuma set me a prompt for a Swerve/Optimus smut on Tumblr… Here is my attempt… 
> 
> I actually really love these two together… its cracky but I love it…
> 
> I tried to keep Swerve in Character… OP, may seem a little OOC but I put that down to him just being free of leadership and being playful with swerve.  
>  
> 
> :goes and buried herself in the garden:
> 
> Also... if you wanna hear my headcannon voice of Swerve, Go watch 'swerve tells a story' and 'Swerve Tells another story' On youtube

This was happening… it was actually happening…

His spark was racing, pulsing so hard he thought it was trying to brake out of his chest. It made his processor feel fuzzy, but that could also be down to the mech currently stealing all the air out of his intakes with sweltering luscious kisses… 

Never in a billion years would Swerve have imagined this… Him… on a berth… with Optimus Prime… it would have taken another trillion years for him to ever dare imagine him with Optimus on a berth doing what they were right now… or what it looked like it was going to lead… 

Swerve was a mixed bundle of nerves and arousal… mostly nerves… yes… definitely mostly nerves. He was trying very hard to ignore the horrible gnawing in the pit of his tanks and enjoy the way Optimus held him in those large strong servos… He tried to put aside the nagging doubts and all consuming thoughts of inadequacy and revel in the soft sweet kisses the legendary leader was bestowing on him…

“Swerve?” That deep, glorious voice rumbled softy against his mouth. “What’s wrong?”  
“Wh-Nu-nothing! I’m good! Good, really good.” He said, flashing the large bot a big smile. Optimus wasn’t fooled in the slightest and gave him a look telling him so. It seemed to bore into him, even more so now that his Optics were beared, the Prime having asked Swerve to remove the blue visor that hid them, he’d been hesitant at first, but he couldn’t say no to Optimus of all bots…

“Swerve… Tell me. What is troubling you?” Optimus asked, gently running his large servo down the minibots back in soothing motion. Swerves face dropped almost instantly, he had no hope of trying to pull one over the Prime. He’d found that that Optimus had a way of finding out what he wanted, he just had a knack of making anyone trust and open up, to tell him things. Swerve guessed that was one of the reasons he was such a grate leader. So he might as well admit what was wrong and get it over with. It still didn’t make it any easier… The minibot dropped his gaze and started to worry his lip plating between his denta. 

“Alright… alright you got me… again… I-I’m… I’m just…” The little white and red bot started picking at a scratch on the once Primes chest absently, Optimus patiently waited for his companion to continue, running his fingers along his plating in gentle encouragement. “I just… don’t want to disappoint you… that’s all… I’m good at that you know… disappointing people… one of the few things I excel at…”  
“How would you disappoint me?” Optimus asked, a frown crossing his face.

“You wanna list? I can give you one… if ya really want…” Swerve mumbled.  
“I think, just your main concern would be enough.” The Prime smiled warmly, stroking the minibots larger shoulder tiers, Swerve amused the old law officer greatly, even when he was upset, he always had something funny to say, he had a way of making Optimus smile no mater what he said, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed the bar tenders company so much… why he was here right now…

“Well, it’s just… I’ve not had a lot of… practice… I mean, it’s not like I’m a prude or anything, or that I’ve never wanted to, I mean who doesn’t wanna blow their bolts as often as possible. I just… I haven’t…,” Swerve groaned in frustration and defeat, letting his forhelm clang against the Primes chest. “I haven’t had much interfacing experience, okay…”  
“Oh?” Optimus was a little taken back by the stark admission.  
“Primus who am I trying to kid,” Swerve said miserably, voice muffled into the big mechs chest. “Bot’s just don’t want me… not like that anyway… never have… pit, most bot can barely stand me as it is…”

“Why would you think others would feel such a way of you?” Optimus asked, looking honestly puzzled. Swerve didn’t move form his spot, but held up a servo and counted off on his fingers.  
“One, because It’s true, and Two… To be honest I think the thought of me on my back makes most bots wanna purge their tanks…”

“I find that very hard to believe, your quite adorable.” The Large mech rumbled with a smile… He didn’t get the reaction he was expecting when Swerve suddenly threw back his head and burst into hysterical laughter… The white and red minibot clutched his chest gasping for breath.  
“Swerve?” Optimus questioned, slightly worried by the metallurgist extreme reactions.

“No! no! oh Primus! That was a good one!” Swerve took a moment to capture his lost breath form laughing so hard, his sides were actually hurting form the sudden strain. “I’m not adorable! So not adorable! Not in the slightest! Adorable and me do not belong in the same sentence! Tailgate… now he’s fragging adorable! I mean seriously, you just have to look at those cute little ballerina legs of his, Rewind… he was adorable! He had that cute little sassiness to him. Even Bumblebee… adorable… but Me…,” His smile fading along with his laughter, a sadness begun filling those beautiful optic and Optimus’s spark lurched at the sight of the crestfallen little bot in his arms. “Me… I’m just a loud mouth, three fingered midget that bots tolerate cuz they may need him occasionally...” Swerve squeaked loudly as suddenly he found himself on his back, staring up into the bright, warm optics of the legendry Optimus Prime. 

“I think your adorable…” Optimus purred. “Especially when you worry your lip plates…” Swerve faceplate heated under those wise blue optics. “Or blush like that…”  
“Well you’re the first person to think so.” Swerve said quietly.  
“Then I feel honoured to be… I take it that means you have not had many intimate partners?” Optimus asked gently, the tips of his digit skimmed along the minibots inner thigh, making him squirm beneath him.

“D-dose that really matter right now?,” Swerve stuttered, “I mean… it’s a bit of a mood killer isn’t it, talking about your ex’s… or lack of… can’t we talk about… I don’t know… bondage and fibre dusters instead?” Optimus smiled patiently, he knew Swerve was hiding behind his humour and bravo, he was nervous, Optimus could also hear a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
“Swerve, I want to know. I need to know. I do not wish to hurt you. Please tell me.”

The bar tender hesitated… His spark twisting, worried the mech would reject him once he found out how few partners and how little experience he actually had. But Optimus also had a point, he didn’t like it, but he did… as much as he wanted it… he didn’t want to end up regretting this by getting hurt, it would probably devastate the big mech if he did so. 

Perhaps if he closed his eye’s and didn’t look at Optimus he could say it. Something he’d never really admitted to anyone, due to embarrassment and shame. Swerve couldn’t lie to him either, not too Optimus. The little mech cared and respected him far to much for that, he knew he could trust him with this. So Swerve screwed his eye’s shut, gathered up what little courage he had and blurted out his answer.

“Three… a grand total of three… Only three bots have ever been desperate enough to take me to a berth…. two told me to shut up and stop putting them off… the other… the other heard the stories and pretty much gagged me from the start…” Swerve felt the well of long held hurt rise in his spark from the hurtful memories he’d tried to bury, he was glad he couldn’t see Optimus’s face, he had no doubt it was pulled into a disgusted grimace. 

Swerve couldn’t have been more wrong, an anger Optimus rarely felt rose in his chest, but not towards the metallurgist. How dare those bots treat anyone so disgracefully?! Especially treating this precious little minibot in such a horrid way. How could they do it? He vowed if he ever found out who they were… he would have a stern word in there audios about how to properly respect and treat others who would offer to share their bodies… The discussion may also involve a well place fist to the face plate for good measure…

“You haven’t said anything,” Came a tentative whisper from below him, braking the Prime out of his thoughts. “Usually bots would have something to say when they hear juicy gossip like that… something sarcastic and crud… or they laugh… I usually get a lot of laughter… I can tell your angry… I can feel it in your EM field… see… told you I’m good at disappointment… please say something… anything… please…” Swerves tanks were churning horribly, waiting for the inevitable harsh comments, his optics shot open in surprise when he suddenly felt soft warm lips gently press against his own, feeling Optimus’s EM field soften and envelope him gently.

“I will not lie to you,” The Primes deep voice sounded, filling the entire room as he spoke. “I am angry, but only at the shameful and disrespectful way those others have treated you in the past, but not you… never you my precious one…” The large mech ran the backs of his servo against the minibots jaw in a comforting manner. “Let me take care of you… let me make you feel as wonderful as you make me…” The large mech rumbled softly, stroking up and down the minibots frame with large gentle digits.

“Optimus…” The little red and white bots lip quaked, optics flaring with ribbons of light as his spark swelled with relief and gratitude. He was completely overwhelmed and felt utterly unworthy of this grate bots affections or kind words.  
“Will you trust me?” The Prime asked, Swerve could only chew his lip and nod, his vocal processor didn’t seem to want to work at the moment

Optimus smiled, lent forward and kissed him again, a gentle, tender thing full of care and promises. Something no one had ever given the minibot before, he was so happy, his emotions flaring along with his optics as they overheated, his emotions soaring, Swerve was sure he’d never ever been this happy in his entire life then in this one moment… it couldn’t get better… could it?

After many long minuets of the most wonderful kisses, Optimus released the minibot lips and started to trail sweet little pecks over Swerves entire frame. Optimus moved steadily down, over Swerves chest, along his abdomen and down further to… the metallurgist let out a little whimper and shuddered when warm lips pressed against hot panels, he felt the Prime smile against him before moving off to tail kisses along an inner thigh. Swerve jerked when the big bot playfully nipped at his knee joint, He had to bite down on his glossa to stifle any sound. He didn’t want to risk annoying or Optimus and driving him off with his stupid noise… like he had others… However the former cop bot’s keen optics quickly picked up what the minibot was doing… 

“How is this Sweetspark? Dose this feel good?” He asked lowly, trying to coxes the minibot into talking, he nibbled at a transformation seem in his thigh. Swerve nodded vigorously, whimpering quietly his affirmative, still refusing to speak. “You have to tell me sweet spark.” The Prime informed him gently.  
“Y-yeah… it’s good… it’s really good…” Swerve murmured quietly before calming up again. Optimus hummed to himself… it was clear he was going to have to try and encourage his little room-mate to express himself more fully. 

“Will you open your covers for me?” Optimus asked in a tone so sinful deep Swerve twitched and shuddered just from it’s sound. Swerve felt the large mech gently spread his legs open, he closed his optics, half in anticipation, half in fear… he was so nervous but didn’t want to deny the legendary mech, so did what he was asked and exposed his most sensitive equipment. 

Swerve sharply sucked in tank load of air, nearly coming completely off the berth when he felt a warm wet touch against him, he instinctually tried the close his legs, but the large mech held him firmly open and started to lavish attention upon the minibots neglected valve. Swerve could do nothing but lay there and twitch as Optimus took his time and tenderly caressed his most intimate opening with his glossa, tracing the sensitive outer rim and teasing him ever so gently. 

The big mech felt his partner tremble and shudder in his grasp. He heard the whimpers and tiny moans he wrangled form him, and Primus he wanted more… the minibot tasted so sweet and he was determined to have this little mech let go and be left screaming in pleasure by the time he was through. 

Swerve was in a daze, it felt so incredibly good, nobot had ever done this for him. He risked a glance down and stalled his engines. Optimus Prime… thee Optimus Prime… Handsome hero to millions, idol to all and holy saviour… had his shiny blue helm between his legs and was lapping at his valve… and if the deep rumbling purr form his mighty engines was anything to go by… he was enjoying it. 

Swerve bit his lip hard, almost drawing Energon to stop himself saying anything. He wanted too, but he didn’t want to ruin the best thing that was ever going to happen to him by putting the mech off. Dear Primus he wanted to say so much, he wanted to shout and sing this mechs praises, but past experience had been a harsh, cruel teacher… it ever ended well when he did… So he bottled it up and lent back with only a slight whimper.

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked, softly as he gave the outer rim another long slow lick.  
“Ye-yes…” Swerve stuttered, again biting his glossa to stop his mouth form running away.  
“Are you sure? Your very quiet…” Optimus spoke gently, before slipping his thick glossa past the opening and into the neglected valve…

“OH frag it!” Swerve yelled loudly, unable to contain himself as he shuddered… then realising what he’d done slapped his had over his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled from behind his hand. The former Primes spark panged with sorrow. What had happed during those few sessions of intimacy to drive the bot to be so afraid of his own natural reactions? Optimus reached up taking the small red servo in his own and pulled it gently away form his mouth. 

“Don’t hold back… there is no need… not with me. I want to hear you, every gasp… every shout… I want to hear all of it.”  
“No… No you don’t…” the metallurgist spoke in a small voice.  
“Surely you have to let me decide if I do or not?” Optimus said, giving the held servo a light reassuring squeeze. “Please Swerve, Trust me… I want this, I want you, all of you, just the way you are. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”  
“You’ll regret it.” the red and white bot insisted.

“How do you know I will unless you show me?” There was a long moment, Swerve chewing his lip, thinking it over before finely answering.  
“A-alright… fine, but, don’t tell me later that I didn’t warn you… and… feel free to tell me to shut up if I’m puttin’ ya of…”  
“Never…” Optimus purred, kissing the backs of the minibots fingers before letting go and going back down to resume his ministrations. 

It took a while, but little by little, Swerves glossa began to loosen up, encouraged by the larger mechs gentle touch. Optimus was patient and persistent, he teased and caressed the minibots valve, licking, kissing and sucking, at it rim. Delving in as deeply as he could into the hot warm little passage, letting his glossa wriggle and writhe inside him, swiping over all the clippers he could reach and enjoying the sweet slickness that came to him. Optimus was rewarded for his attention with delightful little squeaks and moans that turned into breathy groaned words, it was delightful, But the former police bot wanted more…

“You feel tight…” Optimus murmured, tracing the wet valve with a digit, covering it in the glistening lubricant that now begun to drip invitingly from the soft folds, “Let me see just how much so…” He rumbled as he pressed into the warm opening.

“HOLY HIGH VOLTAGE!” Swerve yelped, throwing his arms up over his head to grip the head of the berth. Optimus’s face split into a large grin… and he sniggered. The little mech really didn’t know how cute he was… how beautiful when he gasped and arched off the berth like that.  
“My… you are so very tight,” The former Prime murmured as he felt all the little highly sensitive callipers flutter against him. “This doesn’t hurt, dose it?”  
“N-n-noooo… not at all…” Swerve whined and wriggled. “Mmmm… please… don’t stop there…” 

“As you wish.” Optimus gladly complied with the Bar tenders request. Slowly he begun stretching the little mech out, working his servos in and out of the sensitive passage, making sure Swerve had adjusted fully before adding another servo in. All the while being ever so careful to take his time and listening intently to his berth mates for any sounds of discomfort. Before long, Optimus had managed to slip three of his large digits deep inside his smaller, very willing partner. He stimulated the inner most nodes, making Swerve shake and hum, making his lubricant flow. He was still so impossibly tight, If Optimus hadn’t of known better he would have sworn that the minibot had been completely untouched.

“Dose that feel good?” The big bot asked huskily, keeping up his steady motion.  
“Oh Priiiiimus yes… especially wh-when you dooOOOoough… tHAt… AH!” the minibot cried when the large mech curled his fingers inside and rubbed him just so. Optimus chuckled and ruthlessly teased the minibot by repeating the motion in quick succession, drawing out more intense cries and gasps. It was music to Optimus’s audios. To hear the little mech finely give into his own pleasure… and to know he was the one causing it. 

Optimus lent forward and ran the flat of his glossa over Swerves swelteringly hot spike cover. The sound that came out of the metallurgist was utterly delightful; a mix of a howl and an adorable high pitched squeal, his spike cover snapping open instantly with a loud clang and the mini-mechs apparatus springing up to full attention… 

Everything seemed to stop…

Optimus sniggered lowly… Swerve looked devastated.

“Oh…Oh primus! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I Didn’t- That just- that just kinda happened I-aaagh!” Swerves gasp turned into another throaty groan as the Primes hot wet glossa now ran along the underside of his surprisingly large spike, along its interlocking plating and groves, all the way to it’s leaking tip.  
“I guess what they say about minibots is true,” The larger mech smiled. “There is more to them then meets the eye.” He was delighted to actually hear the red and white mech laugh, tension visibly draining form his frame, relaxing thanks to his little joke.

“That was geniuses,” Swerve sighed, “But… I’m still sorry though… I-I really didn’t mean to… ‘spring’ it on you…” He snorted at his own pun. Optimus chuckled along with him.  
“Don’t be… Your look delicious…” The smaller mech frowned down at him, the last Prime gave the minibot a devilish wink before leaning down and taking him in his entirety. Swerve shrieked as hot wetness engulf him completely. The larger mech focus all his attention on his little berth-mate, exploring the cables and textures of minibots spike with his glossa, sucking gently as he moved up and down its length, while continuing to gently thrust his servos in and out of the tight little opening.

It was all to much for poor Swerve. The wonderful feeling and the incredible sight of Optimus Prime devouring him greedily while his servos moved inside him. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Every sensor node was sparking. He was riding on cloud 9 billion. No one had ever been this good to him, no one had ever bothered to try and please him. His spark was filled with such happiness… but he was so worked up, it was just all too much, he wasn’t going to last very long, an overload was steaming towards him. 

“O-optimus! Optimus! You-gottastop-I’ll-I’lI’m-it’s-t-too-mu-ugh,” To Swerve shock his words had the opposite affect. The big bots ministrations only intensified, he rumbled deeply, causing delicious vibrations to coarse through the minibots spike while large servos found that sweet little spot inside and focused his touch there rubbing almost franticly. Swerve optics being to pixelate. “Oh-I-oh-FRAG-OHFRAG-Opti-oh-Primusonapogostick-ohslagit-I’m so-I’m goOOH YOU FRAGGING PIT SPAWN SLAGGER!” 

Swerve let out a string of babbled nonsense and curses as he arched of the berth in the most powerful overload he’d ever had. His vision whitening out completely and electricity danced across his plating. He’d never ever felt so wonderful in his life… it just sucked it had to end so soon, he sighed loudly as he flopped back against the berth. Optimus, meanwhile smirked to himself as he petted the hot white metal, enjoying the silly things that spilled form his berth-mates mouth… and the tangy fluid form his spike. The Prime drank down everything the little mech gave, savouring his unique bittersweet taste. 

Delightful stickiness now seeped around his digits form the little valve that spasmed and griped him tightly. The large mech couldn’t wait to feel that snugness around his own spike. Optimus pulled his now gloriously sticky servo free and waited patiently while Swerve came down off his high. Stoking and peppering kisses all over the minibots body, from ankle to shoulder. The ex-leader made his way back up and loomed over the still panting bar tender.

“Are you alright, sweetspark? Was that good for you?” He asked kissing his face softly. “Did you enjoy that?”  
“Ummm,” Swerve cleared his throat, resetting his vocal processor before shrugging nonchalantly. “Yeah… it was… alright… I suppose…” His optics shone brightly when he heard the wonderful sound of Optimus’s rich warm laughter.  
“Just alright? Well then I suppose I have to do better to raise your opinion,” He smiled before his expression turned serious. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Swerve was genuinely taken back by the open and honest concern on the mighty mechs face. Optimus was truly worried about his wellbeing, he wasn’t here just for a convenient or quick frag, it made his spark swell with feeling all over again. His emotions still running high from all the tender care, the spectacular overload and the opened scars from his past, he felt his bearded optics flash with heat, his chest tighten… He didn’t have the words… could never repay this amazing mech for all his kindness…

“I-no… Not at all,” Not knowing what else to say, Swerve reached up, wrapped his arms around the larger Cybertronians neck and hugged him tightly, the minibot nuzzled the Primes face and whispered the only thing he could. “Thank you… so much… I didn’t deserve all of that…” the red and blue mechs arm slipped underneath the smaller bot and pulled him close in a tender embrace.  
“No… you deserve so much more…” He spoke softly, kissing the little bots forehelm. “Do you want more?”

“W-what do you want?” Swerve asked back.  
“I want you,” Optimus admitted, he felt the minibot shudder in his grasp, he hoped that was from arousal. “But I want you to be happy even more…”  
“Optimus… I really couldn’t be happier then I am right now….”  
“I’ll take that as a challenge sweetspark.” He rumbled playfully, placing a light kiss on his lovers lips before setting him down and sitting up. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Optimus asked, optics soft while his caressed the little minibot beneath him soothingly.  
“I do, I mean… who wouldn’t?! You ask anyone, your on nearly every bots top ten frag list. I should know, we had a ‘who would you frag’ night at the bar. Dear Primus some of the bots that were on those lists were frightening… someone had Overlord. OVERLORD for crying out loud! But, Pit… I would bet my last credit your even on a whole lotta Decepticons frag list too…” the minibot rambled happily.  
“I see…” Optimus’s lips quirked in amusement. “So where do I rank on yours?”  
“Not telling… but your definitely… one of the top 5…” Swerve teased bravely. Optimus hummed in mock contemplation.  
“Well then, my task seems clear… my mission is to knock off whoever is in your top spot.” 

“So, you think you got what it takes to claim my top position?” The metallurgist asked with a smirk.  
“I can certainly put you in a couple of positions that would make you forget all about frag lists…” Optimus whispered huskily, making Swerve gasp and giggle, the little bots engines revving in excitement.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Swerve snapped back, the playful banter thrilling him as much as the touches.  
“Challenge excepted, Sweetspark, prepare to delete that list…” Optimus grinned widely. The minibot couldn’t believe it, Optimus Prime was joking with him… teasing and flirting with him… it was enough to fire him up all over again, if this was some sort of wired coma dream Swerve never wanted to wake up. 

“Mumm… your so very wet…” The Prime commented, making Swerve moaned when he slid his digits back into his dripping valve. “I better put it all too good use…” He pulled the slick fingers free and used them to lubricate his own exposed hard spike. Swerves optics boggled, when had that appeared? More importantly… how was that monster ever going to fit in him? How the hell did he keep that bad boy hidden under that plating anyway? It was incredibly large, both in length and girth, with a flared base, deep ridges, thick cables, intricate plating and glowing bio lights… it was a work of pornographic art that made his valve throb a twich.

“Dear Primus… I’m gonna die…” Swerve gulped and flopped back against the berth. “I’ll die happy I grant you that… being fragged to death by Optimus Prime… has gotta be one of the best ways to go… I want that written on my memorial plaque… behind the bar… a picture of me and underneath… ‘Optimus Prime was hereeeeOoooooH!” the metallurgist warbled when the ex cop gently spread his legs wide. Swerve had never felt so open, so exposed, yet so safe… so, dare he say… loved? He hadn’t realised his legs could bend that far back either… 

Optimus looked him in the Optic, the look on his face clearly told the bartender that he was still worried about hurting him, Swerve gave him a reassuring smile, optics bright, eager and he wriggled beneath him invitingly. The larger mech returned his smile and caressed the smaller body tenderly as he moved into position. 

He looked down at the cute little valve, which glistened and called to him so seductively. The two mechs optics locked as Optimus braced himself on the berth and finely pushed forward. Swerve sucked in air as he was breached, fingers digging into the foam on the berth as the bulbuls blunt head pressed into his wet opening, stretching him fully in such a wonderful way. 

Swerve shook and moaned encouragingly for Optimus to continue. The large mech took his time, inching his way in, allowing his less experienced lover gradually adjust to his extremely large presents before pulling back and daring to push a little further into him. Swerves valve was stretched almost painfully tight around him, the delicate, little used clippers moulding and stretching to accommodate him as best they could. It was bliss and agony all at once. Pleasure and torment for the last Prime, it was taking a lot of his self control to keep this slow and gentle. But he would persist, the very last thing he wanted was to cause his precious little minibot any harm.

“How are you doing?” Optimus asked breathlessly, pausing in his movements, his thick spike now almost completely sheathed in the smaller bot.  
“Good… really good… oh Primus you feel fantastic…”Swerve panted, his little chest heaving.  
“Funny, I was thinking the same thing…” The old cop rumbled, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Sweet unmake… your so fragging sexy when you smile… you should do it more often…” the bartender got out between gasps, looking up at him in something close to wonder with those big beautiful blue optics.  
“Well perhaps I just needed the right bot to smile, Sweetspark…” Optimus grin only grew when the minibots faceplates heated in an adorable blush while he chewed on his lip. The large mech couldn’t resist, he lent down to kiss those soft plates tenderly.  
“Are you ready for the last of me?” He asked against Swerves delicate little mouth.  
“So ready… gimme all you got big guy…” the minibot said nipping at the Primes own lip plate, delighting in the grin is caused.

Swerve gasped loudly when Optimus put almost his full weight behind the next slow thrust, driving forward till their pelvic plated meet with a satisfying clang. The bigger mechs large spike pressing in so deep the minibot could feel its tip pushing hard against the very back of his valve and intruding into the opening to his conception tanks. It’s flared base spreading and stretching his opening even wider still. 

Swerves had never been so full, he previous berth mates not coming anywhere close to Optimus’s length or girth, it almost hurt… boarder line… but he wasn’t about to flag it up as a problem because, holy pit fire did it not also feel so amazing. Even better when the mighty mechs engines revved and rumbled, the delicious vibrations travelling all the way though him in, inside and out in the most spectacular way. The metallurgist let out a quiet groan and closed his Optics to just bask in the amazing sensations.

“Nuugh… Now… I think you can do better then that…” Optimus purred teasingly into Swerves audio and rocked his hips gently. It wasn’t much but the minibot let out a wail as Optimus’s thick spike ridges slid against all his sensor nodes before hitting the back of his valve again.  
“OH FRAGGING HELL!” He gasped, clutching onto the Prime for what seemed like dear life.  
“That’s more like it…” The large mech grinned and started to move. 

Slowly, he started drawing out of his partner, coming completely out only to delve back in just as gently. Each time causing the most delicious of friction and it awarded the Prime with the most wonderful sounds from Swerve. The minibot moaned and sighed softly and gave a small cry every time he stretched and filled him back up to the brink. It was a wonderful songs to the larger mechs audios, he loved every sound the little mech made. Optimus kept his pace slow and steady. It was tender… wonderful… but maddening… apparently so much so that soon Swerve soon couldn’t take any more. 

“Optimuuuus… as-s a qualified metallurrrrrrgist… I can confirm… I’m…ughfragthatsgood… I’m not made… of glass… pick up the pace wouldya…” He groaned, his frustration giving him courage to dare to demand anything form the famous mech.  
“I don’t want to hurt you…” Optimus reiterated, pausing briefly, concern flooding his features.  
“is that your new motto or something?” Swerve huffed, trying to catch his breath. “Cuz it kinda sucks… its sweet… really sweet, but sucks…”  
“Swerve…” The ex leader started but, the little mech cut him off before he got started.

“Look… now it’s your turn to trust me… for three reasons,” The minibot held up his tri digit servo. “One. I promise I’ll tell you if you get too rough… Two. I’m a lot tougher then I look, I can take it… and Three…”  
“Three?” Optimus asked, looking curious.  
“I really… reeeeeeally want you to frag me… hard… and fast… It’ll be awesome…” Swerve bit his lip, in the way he knew Optimus liked and wriggle beneath his large partner making him groan deeply as his spike was still trapped in that wonderful little valve. “Pleeeeeeeease…” Swerve cooed.

Optimus looked down into the adorable pouting face and a pair of fluttering blue optics. The battle harden mech laughed, making his partner shudder form the vibrations, the big weary warriors spark suddenly feeling lighter then it had in eons… all because of this under appreciated, funny, adorable and gorgeous little mech.  
“How do you expect me to refuse you when you put it like that?” he asked with a mock sigh.  
“Hoooraaaaay!” Swerve cried in a muted mock cheer, which only caused the Prime to laugh more. Could he be any cuter? How had nobot ever seen it before?

Optimus sat up, running his hands over the little white body lovingly before resting them on those sturdy little hips. His large servos could almost completely encompass his waist, his engines revved loudly in anticipation. Swerve moaned at the intense feeling and gave him a nod, Optimus took his cue of readiness… and was off.  
Swerve servos shot out, taking hold of the Primes forearms and gripping tightly, holding on for dear life as he was suddenly rocked by faster, more intense thrusts. All thought and speech suddenly abandoned him, all he could make where gurgled squeaks as his inner nodes were assaulted in repeated, quick succession. Colours and static flashed across his HUD, pleasure flared though his entire frame. Optimus, gloriously thick spike filled him just as completely as before, yet now the increased speed seemed so much more satisfying… so much more visceral… especially when Optimus hit the very back of his valve just so… and hard… dear unmaker it was hard…  
“Primus Swerve… you feel so good…” Optimus grunted while roughly driving into the hot little valve that felt so incredible around him. He’d though it had been good before, but this… it had to be a sin, some sort of wrong for it to feel this amazing. The bot swallowed him completely, the textured walls gripped him snugly, activating all his nodes and sending blissful sensations though his spike and entire body as it scraped and drove fast in and out of the tight space, even more so when he went in deep and got to the very back of Swerves channel, when he hit the sensor tucked away there, it sent the most incredible jolts of pleasure shooting through his frame.

Swerves seemed to regain his lost voice and started to babble nonsense chatter along with breathy gasps and heady cries, which only became louder and more erotic to the Prime, it only furthered to spur him on, along with the slick, squelch and clanging sound of fast moving lubricated metal. Optimus lent back over the minibot completely covering his smaller frame, not stopping his assault, one servo remained on his hip wile the other grabbed one of the small red servo, pinning it beside the minibots head.

“You really do like to talk don’t you…”Optimus commented lowly, amusement in his voice.  
“Y-y-ohfragit-yes… s-sorry… can-ohyeahrightherebabe-ugh can’t-slagit-help it…” Swerve half cried, half gasped as he was fragged into the next millennium.  
“Don’t be… I like hearing you…,” He said rewarding the little mech with a particular angled couple of hard thrusts that had him hollering again for the unmaker himself. A sudden, wicked smile crossed the Primes face as he purred softly. “Do you like hearing me talk too?”

“AGH!oh-ohohohgoodheavenlysacredprimusYES! Your voice is like fragging audio porn! UGHahh! You-you could slagging well read Ullllllltra Magnus’s stupid d-d-doorway matinance reporohyeahrightthere… and anybot wou-would be wet for you… ” Optimus was not oblivious to the affect his vocal processor had on other bots. He knew just from over herd gossip that many thought it sexy. But rarely had anyone ever actually come out and said anything to his face… especially since he had become Prime… he though that Swerves honesty deserved a reward… so he lent down further, close to the minibots audio…

“Do you know what else I like Swerve? Being inside you, you feel incredible…so wet and hot and tight… so, so tight… I want to overload in you… I want it so much,” Optimus deep voice rumbled in the most obscene tone, “I want to feel you around me as I blow my load in you,” He ground his hips against the bar tender, pushing in as deep as possible, enjoying the sharp cries and shudders form beneath him. “Feel you grip me tighter as I fill you up and frag you into your own overload,” The Prime growled and licked the minibots throat. “I want to hear you scream my name as you offline form your pleasure… how dose that sound sweetspark? Dose that sound good?” 

Swerve though his brain module was going to fry right there and then. Optimus Prime was talking dirty to him, in that beautiful rich, deep, sexy, Energon goodie sweet voice of his that could melt glaciers. Swerve knew mechs that would pay though the optics to hear the mech say things like this and here Optimus was saying them… to him… all for him… to get him off… and boy was it working. It was amazing and he wanted all the dirty little things the Prime spoke of. He wanted this incredible mech to fill him till he overflowed so he would end up leaking for days afterwards…

“UUUGH! Oh Optimus! Frag yes! Yes! Do it! I want it, I Fragging want it all!” The minibot practically screamed, fingers clawing at the larger mechs plating. “Give me every drop you got big bot!”  
“Yes sir…” The large mech chuckled, placing a kiss on the minibots chin and continuing with his heavenly assault.  
“O-optimus! That’s it! Oh sweet primus undercarriage Optimus!”  
“Orion…” The mech growled suddenly, as he started to rut fast and shallow into his smaller partner, revelling in his hot wet snugness. “Call me Orion…”

“Or-ion…” Swerve answered in a harsh, breathy pant as he was jerked by the powerful thrusts. Both thrilled and honoured all at once. Though it was know by nearly all, few got to call the grate mech by his original name. Out of all the mechs the bar tender knew, only Ratchet, who had been close friends with Optimus long before the war, was the only bot who got away with using that name, and he wanted Swerve to use it while fragged him into the berth. If he wasn’t currently in the processes of getting all his fuses blown he would be squealing in fanboy delight. 

“Oh Primus… that’s so fragging hot…” the mini bot groaned, instead, as Optimus spike slid in and out of him roughly, spilling and spreading vast quantities of lubricant over them and the berth, their bodies colliding loudly with each mighty thrust. The large mech pulled out and slammed back home in an almost brutal tempo, the jolts rocking the smaller mechs body to the point he was moving back and forth on the berth along with the Primes thrusting. If it wasn’t for Optimus’s hold on him he was sure he would of flown off the berth long ago…

Swerve felt so dirty… so wet and hot and tingly and alive as the large mech move inside him. All the things he heard you were supposed to feel while getting fragged… and it was fantastic! He’d never felt anything like this before, those unfulfilling previous escapades and lonely self servicing paled into insignificance. This was what interfacing was superposed to be. What being intimate with another should always be… full of care, respect, passion and a little dash of humour thrown in for good measure … he’d never been so happy… it was all so perfect… that fragging frag list was history! Orion was a sex god!

“Orion… Orion… Ohpirmus’spant’sOrion” Swerve chanted the name, to him it was now the most holy, sacred word in existence.  
“I could listen to you call my name forever…” Optimus purred, biting at swerves jaw as he treated his little lover to a burst of, it were possible, even faster, harsher thrusts that sent the minibots head spinning and his voice screeching.  
“I-I-Iugh-oh-you-bastard-spawn-of-a-pit-viper-Orion-I-ohprimus-O-Orion-I don’t-frag- think I’m-slag-you-to-the-pit-and back-I’m not gonna last… not-Fragit-if you keep do-ooo-oo-oooing that…but-FUCK-don’t you stop!”  
“I-ugh-don’t-nuun-intend too.” Optimus grunted.

The ex-cop was almost grateful for Swerves warning, he didn’t want this to end, but he wasn’t going to last much longer either. The tiny mech below him felt just too good. So deliciously tight and wonderful wet around him, allowing him the joy and privilege of feeling his most intimate of embrace. His sweet voice spurring and driving him on, calling his true name in ecstasy and those beautiful blue optics looking up at him with such passion and desire. All given… just for him… It was just too much…

Optimus practically roared as his overload hit, he drove in as hard and deep as he was able and true to his word, emptied himself into his little lover. Swerve gasped as he felt the thick, warm, sticky transfluid flood into his tank and valve in powerful sperts, the energy rich bio-fluid fired off even more sensor nodes in inside him, helped to hyper stimulate his valve to the point he became blinded by sheer pleasure of Orions movement inside him. Optimus only had to pound into him a few more time before Swerves second overload took him violently. 

His vision cutting out completely as he screamed this lovers name one final time, his body on fire, electricity arching over him as utter bliss took him and fill his senses completely, his spark pulsing and singing with complete joy. Optimus’s growl was animal like as he pulled the minibot close, grinding down as he continued to pump his transfluid onto him. The extraordinary sensation of Swerves valve rippling around him, squeezing impossibly tight and milking him for every last drop of his transfluid, which he was more then willing to give. 

Optimus was a big bot, he had a lot of transfluid stored and with Swerve being so small… it wasn’t long before his fluids had filled the minibot and started to leak out of his over stuffed valve. The old cop could feel the sticky mess that seeped and dripped between them… Dear Primus it all felt so good… he didn’t want to move… 

Reluctantly, after many moments, the large mech, gently extracted himself form his small lover… groaning loudly, enjoying the last of the snug embrace. Slick wet sounds filled the room as he slipped out, spilling an almost obscene amount of fluid free before scooping the minibot up in his arms. Optimus cradled him close and rolled over, letting the white and red bot lay sprawled on his chest. The small mech intakes heaving, cooling fans spinning loudly. 

Swerves now well broken in, abused little valve continued to spasm in residual pleasure, expelling more of the lubricant and transfluid mix. It was already smeared all over his thighs and plating and now leak out and dripped down onto his berth mate, creating even more of a sticky mess between them. Optimus didn’t care about that, right now he was too busy petting the minibot gently and placing tender kisses on Swerves three fingered servo he had captured. 

The post coital haze descended, they were silent, the only sound was their fans, their laboured intakes, their broiling hot armour, pinging and creaking as it started to cool and the happy humming Optimus idly made while gently lavishing attention on the small hand. Swerve for his part was completely exhausted, his tired body feeling limp, he could barely move.

His valve ached and throbbed almost painfully from its workout, he felt so, very dirty and tired… yet he felt like he was floating, on a deliriously happy little cloud, his HUD was flashing at him, the need to recharge nagging. He wanted nothing more then to fall asleep here, in Orion’s arms… listening to his engines idle… hearing his spark pulse steadily… feeling happy… safely… and for the first time in his life…thoroughly loved… he sighed gently, it was just all so perfect…

“Are you alright Sweetspark?” the big mech asked softly, the concern returning to his honey voice, Swerve smiled against the mechs chest plating.  
“I can honestly say… never felt better… in my whole life… bar anything… not gonna be able to walk for about a thousand years but… ah! What ya gonna do… ”  
“I… got a little carried away towards the end…,” The prime almost sounded embarrassed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“Ah! Quit your worrying… No, I’m fine…” Swerve chuckled swatting the mechs chest playfully. “But, I gotta ask… cuz I’m a curios kinda mech… do you get all the bots you frag to call you Orion? Is that kinda your thing? And how many should I be jealous of?”

The room suddenly became very silent… Swerves tanks dropped… he’d meant it to be playful, yet judging my the big mechs sudden stiffness and silence he’d said something wrong. Swerve silently cursed himself… all good feeling suddenly disappearing… trust him to go and ruin this wonderful moment… all because of his stupid big mouth…

“Swerve… how many do you think I’ve taken to a berth since becoming Prime?”  
“No, stop, listen… I didn’t-forget I said anything, don’t listen to me, you know, my mouth runs off and I cant help but ask inappropriate and idiotic things. I once asked Trailcutter if he’d ever used a force field to-”  
“Four,” The Prime said, cutting the minibot off before he could really get going. Swerve fell silent and listened as the mech continued. “I have only chosen four bots to shear a berth with me since I too the title of Prime…”

“Only 4?! But that’s like… one every million years!” Swerve blurted out in dismay, he was sure a mech like Optimus would have his berth full every night if he’d wished.  
“I am very selective of my partners… And even then only two of them I have wanted to call me by my real name. I reserve that right for only particularly special bots in my life. Lovers I care very deeply for…” Optimus spoke softly, the backs of his fingers running along Swerves jaw as he looked meaningfully into the smaller bots optics, conveying the significance of his actions and words.

“So… I guess what your saying is… I’ve joined a pretty exclusive club, hun?”  
“Indeed…” Optimus smiled warmly. “Very exclusive.”  
“That’s so cool,” the minibot said quietly, ducking his helm, hiding his face in the Primes mighty chest to conceal his ridiculous big grin. “Soooo… can I call you Orion whenever I like or just when were… you know, clanging and doing the robo tango?”  
“I believe you are wise enough to know when it would be appropriate to use it, Sweetspark.” Swerve was ecstatic, Optimus was trusting him with his name… trusting his judgement… if Decepticons were to charge in and gun them down now he would die happy…

“I’m… sure I’ll know when…” He assured the big mech, nuzzling his chest lovingly. The Prime laughed lightly, deep voice washing over him like waves of comfort.  
“I have no doubt you will, but right now… I was hoping… if your not to tired of coarse… you would be up for round two…” Optimus purred deeply, an almost evil smile spreading as he reached down between the minibots sodden thighs and traced the still dripping wet, sticky valve with his thick fingertips, the outer rim twitched violently and the inner callipers inside the minibot fluttered in excitement.

“Boy, you’re a bit of terbo hound when you get going aren’t ya?” Swerve chuckled, he squirmed a little under the gentle touch as his valve started to burn and tingle with renewed desire.  
“When it’s that good, Sweetpark” he rumbled, massaging the moist trembling opening a little more firmly. “It’s hard not to be…”

“Ugh… can-can ya gimmie… gimmie five minuets… just to… catch my breath… It that okay, Orion?” He asked tentatively, trying out the name and his judgment. Optimus wrapped him up in his large arms and held him close.  
“As you wish my precious one,” Leaving his tired little lover valve alone for the moment and going back to stroking the minibots warm frame. “So… while we wait, I have a question… because I’m also a curios mech… where do I rank on your list now?”

“List?” Swerve said sounding puzzled, looking up at him with a frown. “What list?”  
“Your frag list?”  
“My f- I don’t have a frag list?” Swerve shook his helm in dismay. Optimus, optics sparkled in mirth and just chuckled deeply, pulled up so he could kissed that pretty, adorable little frowning face…


End file.
